You'll Always Be There
by cutiepie100
Summary: Sora's always been there for Kairi. They've always been really close friends. But he doesn't realize how much he likes Kairi and how much he cares for her. Kairi does feel the same way but has a hard time showing it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. another typical day and a bonfire

**okay. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me haha. Yeah there's a lot misspelling and bad typing but oh well. I really hope u enjoy it. I try. R&R please!**

**oh yeah i dont own any kingdom hearts characters but i did make up the story.**

**oh my gosh, im scared. please like it.**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Another Typical Day**

**The alarm rang loudly and a startled Kairi sat up. Looking at the time, she groaned. _Its way too early for school._ She thought. She shivered as the cool breeze crept through her window. The sun was out but it was a little bit cooler on Destiny Islands that day. **

**"Kairi!" Her mother, Rose called from downstairs. "Do you realize what-"**

**"I know. I know!" Kairi got out of bed. She was running late. The bus would be here any minute. **

**She slipped on a denim skirt, a cute purple shirt and a navy blue sweatshirt. She did her usual morning routine, wash her face, brush her teeth, brush her hair and never eat breakfast. **

**She looked in the mirror. She was pretty, beautiful. She knew it too. But she would never brag about it. She was sweet and kind. Everyone liked her and all the girls at school always seem like they wanted to be her friend. The guys liked Kairi too. Sometimes her two best friends, Riku and Sora would even fight over her. But they do that less often now that they're older. **

**Kairi smiled at the thought of Sora and Riku. Gosh they were awesome. She couldn't have better friends. They were always there for her, they always made her laugh, everything a friend could be. She sighed deeply, Sora was really the one who was always there. She loved it when he smiled because a little gleam would always appear in his huge blue eyes. She loved to rustle his long, thick spiky hair. **

**For some reason the thought of him made Kairi feel warm and fuzzy. **

**_Maybe I'm just happy today_. She thought. "Coming mom!" She flung her backpack over her shoulders and ran downstairs. **

**Twilight High was so big and long. It was three stories high. Kairi stuffed her things into her locker and checked the time. 45 minutes til class starts. Making her way in the crowded halls. She headed outside.**

**Kairi spotted Sora sitting at a picnic table with their other good friends Tidus and Selphie. Tidus was an atheletic kid who had a passion for soccer and Selphie was always happy and peppy. **

**"Kai!" Selphie squealed and ran over to her and gave her a hug. "How was your weekend?"**

**"Pretty boring. I had to babysit a few times." Kairi answered smiling. **

**"Well I went to a party." Selphie told her as they made their way back to the picnic table. **

**"Selph. That doesnt surprise me. You ALWAYS go to parties." Kairi rolled her eyes. **

**"I know but this one was the best yet." Selphie said.**

**"Thats what she said last time too." Sora grinned, involving himself in the conversation. **

**"Oh please." Selphie rolled her eyes. **

**"You guys! I fianally found it! The picture of Dylan Sanders. The world famous Destiny Islands soccer player!" Tidus said, his eyes glued to his laptop. **

**"I heard he was the best soccer player in history." Sora studied the picture.**

**"Come on. There are many other awesome soccer players. Some even better than him!" Selphie said.**

**"Yeah I know." Tidus said. "Me."**

**Kairi smiled. "Of couse you are Tidus." **

**Tidus grinned in satisfaction. Kairi only laughed. **

**Sora's eyes flew Kairi's way. He loved it when she laughed, because everytime she did, his heart would do three thousand flips and he liked that feeing. **

**"Where's Riku? He's always here in the mornings." Kairi asked. **

**"Who knows?" Sora stood up and yawned. **

**"You tired too?" Kairi asked.**

**"Yeah went to bed kinda late last night." Sora told her. "Thinking about what to get you for Christmas." He added with a grin.**

**Kairi giggled. "Chrismtas has already passed, I hope you know."**

**Sora smiled. "Yeah but its not to late to get an early start for next year."**

**"Haha. You weirdo." Kairi laughed. **

**The bell rang loudly. Tidus stuffed his laptop inside his case. "Great. Another seven hours of sitting in classroom after classroom."**

**"That doesn't make sense." Selphie told him.**

**"In a way it does." Tidus said. **

**LATER after school...**

**Kairi had no homework that night. Wow that was a first. Her father, Tim, was reading the newspaper in the living room. **

**"Dad where's mom?" Kairi asked.**

**"At a meeting." Tim said without looking up from the paper. **

**"Well is it okay if I can go hang out with everyone down at the beach?" Kairi smiled innocently.**

**"Isnt tonight a school night?" Tim asked now looking up.**

**"Please dad? I won't be home late I promise." Kairi begged. **

**"Homework all done?" Tim asked suspiciously. **

**Kairi nodded. **

**"All right. Go ahead." Tim turned back to his reading.**

**Kairi was out the door in seconds. On her way to the beach she met Selphie along the way.**

**Selphie was looking pretty with her hair pulled back in a pony-tail and a short fashionable sundress. They walked together, chatting about...girl stuff. Riku, Sora, and Tidus were already there, even Wakka was there. **

**"Selphie, Kai, you guys made it!" Riku said. He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes. **

**"What'd you think we'd miss out on this? We can finally make our bonfire." Selphie said excitedly. **

**"Well we're working on it." Tidus and Sora were both putting wood in the fire. It was huge enough already. **

**"Its so beautiful." Kairi smiled. She looked out the ocean. The sun was nearly set. Kairi turned back around. "Do you guys need any help?"**

**"No thats okay Kai. Thanks." Sora smiled at her. He looked at her, she looked back. He held her gaze. But it only lasted for a second. That was when the warm, fuzzy feeling was coming back to Kairi. _No. Sora's my friend. It would be weird for everyone if...NO dont think about that Kairi. Again, you're just happy. _She thought.**

**"Thats all we need you guys." Riku said. "You should put that small pile over there back in the woods or something."**

**"All right. I'll do it." Sora said, struggling to carry 7 pieces at once.**

**"Here Sora. I'll help you." Kairi said gathering up three pieces of wood. **

**"We'll be back you guys. There are matches in Wakka's bag." Sora called out as he and Kairi started walking away.**

**It was now dark and Kairi was getting a little scared. But no way would she let Sora know that, he already knows shes fragile and isnt strong enough to fight. She didn't want him to think that anymore, and it wouldn't help if she told him she was scared. They were heading deeper and deeper into the woods. **

**An owl hooted loudly and it made Kairi jump. **

**"Scared?" Sora asked smiling.**

**"No." Kairi glared at him. **

**"Haha. Kairi, you're scared of the dark, you've always been." Sora told her still smiling.**

**"So?" Kairi snapped. "Im not scared right now." **

**"Yeah you are." Sora smirked. **

**"No I'm not!" **

**"Kai, its okay to admitt that you're scared." Sora found a good spot to dump the wood. Kairi dropped her load. **

**Kairi rolled her eyes and muttered. "Fine maybe a little." **

**Sora grinned again. "Awwww is widdle Kaiwi scared?" He said as if he were talking 2 a baby. **

**He stepped closer to her.**

**Kairi playfully slapped him. "You dork."**

**"How can you call me, Sora, the keyblade master a dork?" Sora was now really close in front of her and he took both of her hands and interwined their fingers. He loved the way her hands felt, warm and soft. **

**"Because you are." Kairi said quietly but in a joking matter. **

**Sora made a "yeah right" face and leaned down and started gently nibbling her neck. He still hadn't let go of her hands. **

**"You smell like Vanilla. Taste like it too." Sora said teasingly.**

**"Sora, dont make me want you now." Kairi said in a motherly tone. **

**"Don't dissapoint me Kai." Sora said, but he was joking and she knew it. **

**Kairi giggled. **

**Sora let go of her hands and wrapped her in his arms. Kairi hugged him back.**

**"Kairi! Sora!" They heard someone call. "You guys have to come see the fire!"**

**Kairi and Sora quickly drew apart as Tidus, whom the caller was, came closer to them. Once he got there he eyed them suspiciously. **

**"Whats...going on?" He asked carefully. **

**"Nothing." Sora said quickly and a little defensively. "We're just putting wood back."**

**"Well it took you long enough." Tidus said. "Come on. The fire's huge."**

**The three of them headed back. **

**"Wakka! Don't roast marshmello's YET!" Selphie complained. **

**Riku sighed as he realized that it was only Monday. "This is going to be a long week."**

**WELL THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST AND I PROBABLY MESSED UP IN A FEW PLACES BUT HEY NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST FANFIC RIGHT? CHAPTER TWO IS ON THE WAY. **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. **


	2. the invitation

**Wow. thanks for all the reviews guys! chapter two is here**

**this is chapter is kinda boring but u need to read it to find out what happens way later in the story.**

**read and review! **

**Chapter Two **

**The Invitation**

**"The bonfire was so fun last night!" Selphie squealed as she helped Kairi put her things into her locker. It was almost lunch and Kairi wasn't feeling the least bit hungry. She had a huge breakfast that morning and still wasnt hungry from it. **

**"Yeah it was..." Kairi said, looking deep in thought.**

**"Kai...are you okay?" Selphie asked.**

**"Yeah of course." Kairi told assuringly. "Why?"**

**"You seem like you have a lot on you're mind." Selphie said. "Anyway, Sora looked pretty cute last night don't you think?"**

**Kairi rolled her eyes. She knew Selphie had a little crush on Sora too. It would always seem Selphie would always try to get him, and Sora knew it too. But he didn't like her back, only as a friend. Kairi secretly hoped that he wouldn't like Selphie like that. She didn't just hope, she really really hoped. **

**"Come on, its time for lunch." Kairi grabbed Selphie's hands and dragged her for the lunch room.**

**"Well maybe we should wait for Sor-" **

**"Im sure he's already there." Kairi said still dragging her.**

**The cafetreria was so crowded. Tidus and Wakka weren't in this lunch. There was first lunch, 2nd lunch and third lunch. The other two were in third lunch.**

**"See Riku and Sora anywhere?" Kairi shaded her eyes. "I must be getting old my eyesights going away."**

**"Kairi, you're only 15 and you have perfect eyesight." Selphie told her. "It's hard to see anyone with all these kids." **

**"Ugh." **

**"Hey there's Riku!" Selphie said happily. The two girls started to head over. **

**Sora was sick of waiting in line. He decided to give up. _I'll eat later I guess_. He sighed. He went over to the table Riku was saving for them. He sat next to Riku on one side.**

**"You guys! Guess what I found out?" Selphie said. "There's no school tomorrow!"**

**"Really?" Kairi asked happily. "Why?"**

**"Parent-Teacher conferences! They'll announce it later!" Selphie squealed. **

**"Sweet." Riku said. "We should do something tomorrow."**

**"Like?" Sora askd.**

**Riku shrugged. "Anything. Its supposed to be really nice tomorrow."**

**Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair and a lot of make up came over to them. She was wearing a short, halter sundress. It was Trisha Jones. She was a sophmore. She was carrying lots of pink and purple glittery envelopes. **

**"Hey guys." She said. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and gave them all each an envelope. "Whats a party without freshman?"**

**She smiled. "Its on Friday night next week. Hope you guys can make it." She turned to Riku and ruffled his silver hair. "Hey cutie." Then she headed back to her posse. **

**"Wow." Sora said. "Guess I won't be bored next Friday night after all." **

**"Yeah really." Kairi said. **

**"Im there!" Selphie grinned stuffing pizza into her mouth. **

**"Well I'm bored I'm gonna go 2 class." Kairi told them. **

**Sora watched her go. **

**"Sora, you've been acting weird lately." Riku said. "Is there something going on?" **

**"Uh..." Sora didnt know what to say.**

**"Yeah Kai's been acting weird too!" Selphie stopped to think, then it finally hit her! "Ever since, they went to put the wood back last night. Something must've happened."**

**"No! Nothing happened." Sora said defensivly.**

**"Then why are you getting so defensive?" Riku asked suspicisouly. **

**"Because you guys think something happened when nothing did happen and if something happened i'd tell you!" Sora said a little too fast. Riku and Selphie exchanged glances. **

**"ATTENTION!" announced the intercom. "THERE WILL BE NO SCHOOL TOMORROW OR WEDNESDAY BECAUSE OF PARENT-TEACHER CONFERENCES. ENJOY YOUR DAY OFF!"**

**"Wow two random days off." Someone said. "Doesnt get any better than this."**

**Everyone cheered. The bell soon rang after that. Everyone headed for their next class. **

**Selphie watched Sora and Riku walk down the hall. _NO. He better not like Kairi. He can't! I KNOW he doesnt like her. But then again, who wouldn't like Kairi, shes sweet and she's kind. She's almost always happy. She's also exctremely pretty. ahhhhh! Besides, Kai knows I like Sora right? She and him are just friends. Maybe they're both just having an off day. But she wont get him, he's MINE._**

**"Oh I'll enjoy my days off alright." Selphie said through gritted teeth and headed off to class. **

**Well that's chapter two. Boring I know, but you guys had to read this chapter to find out what causes some drama later. Don't worry, Sora will NEVER like Selphie. I'm working on chapter three. Chapter three will be a little more...intense... because things WILL happen between Sora and Kairi, if you know what I mean. I don't even know why I rated this story K. haha I wont go TOO far. **


	3. one hot day off!

**Well I'm back again. I'm sorry I had to move the really hot Sora and Kairi moment into Chapter 4 because it would've been way too long if I squeezed it into this chapter. but read chapter three so you'll understand what happens in chapter four. hope you like it **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ONE HOT DAY OFF!**

**Kairi woke up with a start. It was only 7:30. She wanted to sleep in, but she was too awake to go back to sleep. The phone rang loudly and it made Kairi jump. _Ugh_. Kairi was too comfortable to get up. She climbed out of bed and ran over to her bedroom windowsill, where she kept her very cute M&M phone.**

**"Hello?" She grumbled.**

**"Kai?" Said a very excited Selphie. "What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing really." Kairi told her. "What about you?"**

**"Same. Listen, we're all gonna hang out today. You can come if you want." **

**"Sure. What are we doing?" Kairi yawned. **

**"I dunno, going to the beach, walking around, whatever." Selphie explained. "We'll be spending the night at Wakka's huge house!"**

**"Sure I'll go. When?" **

**"Um...around 12 or so." Selphie said. "Meet us at Wakka's." She hung up the phone. **

**Kairi slept a little longer. She slept til 10 and went downstairs. Her mother was vaccuming the rug. Her father was at work.**

**"Mom can I hang out with my friends today?" She asked. "And maybe spend the night at Wakka's?"**

**Her mother thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. Behave yourself tonight." **

**"Mom!" Kairi glared at her.**

**"I know, I know. But still you'll be spending the night at Wakka's with a bunch of boys. You and Selphie will be the only two girls there and-"**

**"Mom, you don't have to worry. We're all just friends anyway." Kairi said and went back up stairs to shower. She got dressed after that. She wore a cute navy blue shirt and it was low near the chest so it did show SOME cleavage, but not enough to worry about. It looked good on her...to guys and other teen girls anyway. Not to mothers. She decided to hide it with a light purple sweatshirt. She zipped it up and put on a cute denim skirt with cute little sneakers. **

**She kissed her mother goodbye and ran out the door. Wakka's house wasn't far from hers. It was a HUGE house. With some extra rooms. Selphie, Riku and everyone else was there already, except Sora. **

**"Kairi. You made it." Riku said. **

**"Hey guys." Kairi said. **

**"We're going to the beach." Selphie said grinning. "Where's Sora?"**

**"He's coming. Don't worry Selphie." Tidus said. Everyone laughed. **

**Sora did come through the door. He looked hot. Not hot from the weather, hot as in HOT. Selphie and Kairi couldnt take their eyes off him. But Kairi tried not to make it look like she thought Sora was the most hottest person in the world. It was weird. He looked the same as he does everday, but he was just suddenly really, really hot!**

**"Where have you been Sora?" Selphie asked and ruffled his hair in a flirty way. Kairi secretly rolled her eyes. **

**"Took me a while to get here." Sora said. "Okay there's this awesome fort down at the beach that all these seniors made and its so cool!" **

**"Really?" Riku asked. "Lets go check it out then."**

**All six of them pratically ran down to the beach. The fort was HUGE and it did look pretty awesome. **

**"You guys, the waves are huge!" Kairi said excitedly. "Lets race down and dive into them!" **

**"Are you serious?" Selphie complained. "I don't even have my bathing suit!"**

**"It's hot enough so they'll dry later." Kairi said. **

**"Yeah lets go." Sora said standing up. **

**"I betcha I can beat all of you with Kairi on my back!" Riku said challengingly. **

**Kairi laughed and hopped on Riku's back.**

**"Oh yeah?" Sora demanded. "Selphie! Get over here." **

**Selphie giggled and happily hopped on Sora's back. Kairi felt an unusual twinge of jealously but kept it to herself. She wasn't here to be jealous. She was here to have a hec of a good time!**

**"Tidus! Get on!" Wakka said jokingly. Tidus took a running start and jumped on and that caused them both to fall into the sand. The other four already started running. The two girls fell off their backs as soon as they hit the water. Tidus and Wakka soon followed. **

**"It was a tie!" Kairi said. "But Riku would've won if he hadnt tripped in the beggining." Before they could respond she dove underwater. **

**All six friends were splashing each other and laughing and having an awesome time. They all ended up walking around town that late afternoon. They met up with a few friends from school and they had a really huge soccer game at the park. Their clothes did end up drying after walking and running around all day. **

**It was all pretty fun. But what really bugged Kairi the most was that Selphie kept flirting with Sora and that he didn't mind one bit! Kairi didn't realize that she hadn't really spoken to Sora all day actually. Exhausted from the day the all arrived back to Wakka's house around 9pm. **

**yeah that was chapter three. chapter four will be based on the SAME night as chapter three, just to let you know. reveiw! **


	4. a warm starry night

**Chapter four is here! A hot Sora and Kairi moment ahead. Sorry about the typos! Read and enjoy**

**Chapter Four**

**A Warm Starry Night**

**Everyone lounged in the living room eating hamburgers and hot dogs, even though it was 9:30pm. They were all exhausted from the busy day at the beach and at the park. But they had an awesome day off from sitting in those stuffy classrooms. They were glad that there was no school for two days in a row! **

**"You're house is amazing Wakka." Kairi said looking around. **

**"We should go in my grandfather's yaught tomorrow." Wakka said casually and everyone's eyes lit up.**

**"Ohmigosh! That'd be so fun!" Selphie delightedly squealed. She was sitting in between Wakka and of course, Sora on the couch.**

**"Yeah that'd be awesome." Sora aggreed. **

**Wakka was rich. No doubt about it. Well, his family was at least. His house was HUGE and really nice. It had three more extra rooms. He even had a nanny. Wow, how lucky was he. His mother soon walked into the room.**

**"Well if you're going in your grandfather's yaught I suggest you get some sleep." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not letting you children stay up all night." **

**"Mom, we're NOT children." Wakka told her. "We're teeeeeeeeens. We're all 15, except for Riku he's 16 but-"**

**"You're still children to me. You won't be adults til you're 20. Now go to bed." Saying nothing more she walked out of the room. "No boy and girl can sleep in the same room!" She called back.**

**"Sorry guys." Wakka said. **

**"Don't worry about it, I'm tired anway." Tidus yawned. **

**Kairi and Selphie's room was pink and it had a huge aquarium inside. with two large beds. It was Wakka's sister's room, who was in college. **

**"So that's why Sora MUST like me!" Selphie told Kairi excitedly. "I just know it!"**

**"Maybe..." Kairi said quietly. **

**"We just kept hanging out with each other all day!" Selphie said. "It was just so...amazing." She had cute happy bunny pajama pants on. She reached to turn off the lamp. "Well goodnight Kai." **

**"Night." Kairi replied and they both were out like a light. **

**Kairi only slept for an hour. she woke up and it was 11:30 when she woke up again. She couldn't get back to sleep. **

**"Selph?" She looked over at Selphie. She was breathing heavily and did not stir. **

**Quietly Kairi slipped out of her PJ pants and put on her short denim skirt. Well it wasn't too short, but ya know. She tiptoed out of the room and walked down the hall to Sora and Riku's room.**

**As quietly as she could, she gently opened the door. "Sora?" She whispered.**

**A startled Sora sat up. "Oh its you. Hi Kairi." He smiled. "Couldn't sleep either?"**

**Kairi shook her head. **

**"Come in." Sora whispered. Kairi stepped in and gently shut the door. She loved it when his hair stood up even more than it did. She sat on his bed. Riku stirred but didn't wake. **

**"Are you okay?" Sora asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and I usually come and see you if I can't sleep." Kairi felt her cheeks get warm. **

**Sora smiled and but then it faded. He did nothing but stare at her with his huge piercing blue eyes. She was so cute, in fact she was hot. **

**"Lets go outside." Sora said in a quiet voice in a matter-of-fact tone. **

**Kairi thought for a moment about what he just said. "Okay." She was getting nervous. "Can I just get my shoes and my sweatshirt?"**

**"Oh yeah. go ahead I'll meet you out there." Sora told her. She saw the nervous look on her face. "Kai."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Dont worry." Sora smiled at her again.**

**Kairi returned the smile and quietly headed back to her room. It was pitch black and it kind of freaked her out alittle. She put on her shoes and sweatshirt and quietly went out so she wouldn' t wake Selphie.**

**Sora headed out into the hallway. He too was wearing a sweatshirt with sneakers. With shorts too. He saw Kairi standing there waiting for him.**

**"Okay we have to be really quiet." Sora grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her down the stairs. Kairi held on tightly to his and hand and they finally reached outside and Kairi let go of his hand. They began walking down the street.**

**"Kairi I hardly spoke to you at all today." Sora told her.**

**"Yeah I know. It was so wierd." Kairi said.**

**"You know, the beach is really nice at night." Sora said. **

**Kairi smiled at him. "Lets go." **

**They both ran down. It was low tide and the moon and the stars shone really bright. They both walked along the beach, throwing rocks into the water. **

**"You're so short." Sora said randomly.**

**"You're not that much taller than me at all!" Kairi giggled.**

**Sora shrugged. "I know."**

**Kairi laughed and watched Sora throw another rock. **

**"Mine can go farther." Kairi told him. **

**"Oh yeah? Lets see."**

**Kairi skipped a rock and it DID go farther. Sora shook his head as if to say "oh please." **

**A warm gentle breeze blew and hair whipped into Kairi's face. After a while the two sat on rocks and looked out into the ocean. **

**"Kairi, remember how upset you were when I told you I forgot you in Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked after awhile.**

**"Yeah, I do."**

**"Well I never forgot you really-" Sora told her. "I never would."**

**"I know you didn't." Kairi said, she reached up and ruffled his hair like every girl does. But Sora liked the way that she touched him. "And I really missed you."**

**After a while, before they both knew what was happening, Sora leaned in really close to Kairi and kissed her on the lips. Kairi was shocked and her whole body was on fire. She kissed him back. **

**Sora couldn't believe what was happening either. Wow. He and one of his best friends were making out right then and there, clinging to each other.**

**Kairi opened her mouth and felt Sora's tougne slip in her mouth. His lips were warm and soft. Her body was still on fire and a warm sensation swept through him.**

**Kairi's breathing was so fast and her heart was beating rapidly. The touch of his lips made her urge to want to kiss him farther intoxicating. Sora felt her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers interwine with his hair.**

**The both broke apart at the same time. They were both silent for a second.**

**"Kai?"**

**"Y-yeah?" Kairi said shakily.**

**"We really should head back." Sora kissed her forehead.**

**"Yeah we should." Kairi said. "Sora. please dont tell anyone." She begged knowing how angry Selphie would be.**

**"I won't. I swear. I wasn't planning too anway." Sora told her.**

**Kairi smiled at him. He was a great friend. This time she did know for sure that she really did like him. **

**They stood up and ran back to Wakka's. **

**"Night Kai." Sora embraced her with a hug.**

**"Night Sora." Kairi felt warm and fuzzy again. She slept the rest of the night, thinking it was only a dream. But it wasn't.**

**CHAPTER 5 IS COMING UP! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	5. the fight

**chapter five is finally here. sorry to keep you who read my story waiting.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Fight.**

**Kairi woke up at 10:30 the next day. She found that Selphie was no longer in the room. She heard chatting coming up from downstairs. Lazily she got up out of bed and walked to the mirror. **

**_EW. I slept in these? _Kairi wondered. _I've been wearing them since last night when Sora and I were-_**

**She stopped for a minute. _Whoa. Last night wasn't a dream after all. _She smiled to herself. _Wow. He's so good at it._**

**It gave her the butterflies everytime she thought about it. But she then realized that she was even more exhausted. Selphie came bursting through the door and dragged Kairi to sit on her bed.**

**"Kai! Are you coming on Wakka's grandfather's yaught with us?" Selphei asked excitedly.**

**"I don't know Selphie. Im really tired." Kairi yawned.**

**"Kairi you slept til 10:30!" Selphie laughed. "How can you possibly be tired?"**

**Kairi shrugged. "I just am." She smiled.**

**"Ohmigosh! You should see Sora! He looks hotter than EVER!" Selphie exclaimed. "Even though he looks the same as he does everyday but today is just totally different!" **

**Kairi smiled. She got the tingles from just the thought of him. **

**"Kairi! You still with me?" Slephie asked. **

**"Sorry yeah I am. What did you say?" Kairi asked.**

**Selphie gave her a suspicious look. "I think you like Sora, Kai." **

**Kairi's eyes grew wide. "What? No I don't." She said quickly.**

**Selphie folded her arms. "Come on Kairi! Its obvious that you like him!"**

**_IT IS!_ Kairi's mind thought madly. She stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"I just LOVE it when my friends lie to me." Selphie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Do be stupid Kairi."**

**"And just how am I being stupid?" Kairi demanded.**

**"Quit lying that you like Sora too! Lying is stupid and thats making you look pretty stupid right now." Selphie stood up and glared at her.**

**"Wow. You need to stop freaking out Selphie." Now Kairi stood up.**

**"Oh so I'm freaking out!" Selphie asked practically shouting.**

**"Well yeah! Listen to yourself!" Kairi shouted at her. "You're always in a fit over the tiniest things and it can't get any more annoying than it is now!"**

**"SORA isn't a tiny thing Kairi!" Selphie shot back. "HES A GUY WE BOTH HAPPEN TO LIKE AND YOU CAN'T ADMITT IT! When it comes to him, your the worst liar in history, longer even! Its so pathetic!" **

**Kairi didnt say anything. Anger was boiling deep inside her and it kept rising and rising. "SO WHAT IF I DO HE'S NOT YOURS!"**

**Selphie folded her arms. "Well in a way he kind of is. I've known him WAY longer than you have. You only moved here in 5th grade!"**

**"What does that have to do with anything!" Kairi demanded.**

**Now it was Selphie's turn to be slient.**

**"See you don't even know!" Kairi told her.**

**"Well I do know this, you're not gonna have Sora!" Selphie snapped. "He's soon gonna realize he likes me way, way more than he'll ever like you! In fact, he'll NEVER like you like that, all you've been to him was another Sora-follower."**

**"THATS NOT TRUE!" Kairi protested. **

**"Oh yeah?" Selphie looked at her challengingly. "Prove it."**

**"I DONT NEED TO PROVE YOU ANYTHING!" Kairi yelled.**

**"Well lets just leave at this." Selphie said gently and calmly. She rested her upon Kairi's shoulder. "Sora will NEVER like you and if he DOES like you now, he won't like you anymore. He'll realize that you're nothing but a pathetic fake."**

**"Who do you think you are!" Kairi asked angrily.**

**"Im Selphie." Selphie grinned at her triumphantly.**

**"The only one being pathetic around here is you." Kairi hissed.**

**"Ooh good one." Selphie said sarcastically and started to leave.**

**"Bite me." Kairi snapped.**

**"Where, when and how hard?" Selphie snapped back at her before leaving the room and slamming the door.**

**Kairi just stood there in shock, disbelief and complete anger. She then scowled to herself and picked up all her belongings and went downstairs. **

**"Thanks Wakka, but I think I'm gonna go home." Kairi said.**

**"Are you sure?" Wakka said.**

**Kairi glared in Selphie's direction. She was talking happily to Sora and Riku. **

**"Yes, I'm sure." Kairi said. "Thanks a lot."**

**She left the house without saying goodbye to anyone else. **

**It was such a great feeling to be home, away from everyone except her family.**

**She scowled to herself. _What a great way to start the day._**


	6. PARTY UP!

**SoraxKairi fans! I'm so sorry but something DOES happen between Selphie and Sora, but don't worry. I promise, Sora will always like Kairi no matter what! But I NEEDED this part to happen so it will ONLY bring Sora and Kairi even more closer!**

**MAJOR DRAMA AHEAD. again sorry about the typos.**

**Chapter 6**

**PARTY UP!**

**Many days passed and the day soon arrived when it came to Trisha's party. Selphie and Kairi hadn't spoken to each other since the fight. Nothing has changed between Sora and Kairi. They were still really close friends. Kairi was talking to her friend Emily online that afternoon in class, hoping that her teacher wouldnt notice. She loved Friday's.**

Emily: hey

Kairi: hi what time is Trisha's?

Emily: i dunno, she said 2 be there whenever.

Kairi: ugh. I dont even know what to wear!

Emily: where those cute pants with the sparkles on them!

Kairi: Maybe. i gotta go.

Emily: alrighty then. see you there?

Kairi: yup

Emily: wait. just come over here and we can get ready together.

Kairi: oooh! sounds good.

Emily: aright, see you after school then.

**Kairi and Emily both rode the bus to Emily's house that afternoon. **

**They spent hours getting ready. **

**"Kairi you look so good. Im so jealous." Emily stared at her.**

**Kairi was wearing the sparkled jeans and a really cute tank top.**

**Kairi laughed. "Thanks! You look pretty hot yourself."**

**Emily looked like a regular party animal with her tight skirt and boots.**

**Emily giggled. "Come on. Lets go. Trisha doesn't live far from my house."**

**They both walked to Trisha's. It only took them 5 minutes. Everyone was there already. Her house was pretty big. It was crowded. Music blasted, everyone was dancing, all in all, it looked great.**

**Kairi immediatley spotted Riku, Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie sitting on a couch and went over.**

**"Kairi!" Tidus exclaimed. "Sup Emily?"**

**Emily smiled. "Nothing much Tidus."**

**"I'm so excited." Kairi said happily. "You guys, did you SEE their dance floor. Its so awesome!" She avoided Selphie. **

**"We HAVE to get out there." Emily turned to Riku. "Can't you break dance really well?"**

**"No." Riku grinned.**

**"Come on. I've SEEN you! You're completely awesome." Emily said. She grabbed Riku and Tidus' hand. Kairi and Wakka followed, unaware that Sora and Selphie were left by themselves.**

**It was just like a dance only at someone's house! Kairi was an excellent dancer and every guy there thought she was hot, she knew it too, by the way they always fought over who would slow-dance with her next. **

**Riku, Tidus, Kairi, Wakka and Emily basically hung out the whole night together, having too much of a blast to know where Sora and Selphie were. **

**"This party is off the hook!" Emily told Trisha when she walked by them clutching onto her boyfriend's hand.**

**"Thanks! I'm gonna deff do this again!" Trisha smiled and walked off.**

**Tidus stuffed chips and salsa into his mouth. "So when do you wanna go play pool?"**

**Before anyone could answer, a few guys that looked like Juniors walked up to Kairi.**

**"Hey, so you're name's Kairi right?" One of them asked.**

**"Yeah." Kairi smiled in a flirty way.**

**"Are you seriously a freshman? You're too hot to a be a freshman." He asked her.**

**Kairi smiled and shrugged.**

**He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's my number." **

**They all walked away. Wow, Kairi was too popular for her own good.**

**"I'm hitting the floor again. Who's with me?" Kairi asked.**

**"Count me in Kai!" Emily got up and the two girls walked to the dance floor. **

**Exhausted from dancing she by herself left to go get a drink of soda. Soon she remembered Sora.**

**_Sora! Wow. I can't believe it. I wonder where he is. _She wondered. She needed a break from all these overwhelming guys that kept crowding around her on the dance floor, even though she didn't mind the attention, she hoped Sora wasn't watching.**

**"Hey Kairi. Some people are chilling in my room if you wanna go in." Trisha told her when she was refilling the punch bowl. "You look pretty tired."**

**"Thanks." Kairi went upstairs. There were a lot of people up there walking around in the hallway, using the bathroom, talking to friends and whatever. Trisha's parents room was closed shut.**

**Kairi wanted to lay down for a second before she went back downstairs. She opened the door to Trisha's room and there, she saw, right in the corner was Sora and Selphie making out!She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sora's mouth was right on Selphie's and they were kissing fiercely! Selphie spotted her first and quickly broke apart from him.**

**Kairi was in too much shock to move.**

**"Kairi?" Sora almost shouted.**

**"Kairi! W-what are you doing in here?" Selphie asked nervously.**

**Sora looked at her in total shock too.**

**"T-Trisha told me to come in here and rest for a second." Her face soon crumpled and tears started pouring down her face. She quickly turned and started to head out. Her voice broke when she talked. "But I-i d-don't need to anymore." She headed out and slammed the door.**

**She was about ready to just fall apart but she couldn't...not there at the party. **

**"Kairi!" Sora called. "Kai wait." He and Selphie were running towards her.**

**She tried not to sob but it was clear that she was crying. Tears were pouring like mad and her face was already getting blotchy.**

**"I-I don't feel good. I gotta go home." **

**"Kairi I can explain!" Selphie told her.**

**"No you can't." Kairi sobbed out and she flew down the stairs.**

**She shoved through everyone just to find Trisha, it took her forever to find her. **

**"Thank you so much for inviting me." Kairi said. "But I really can't stay, I don't feel very good."**

**She felt sick. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want anyone near her. It hurt. It hurt just to even think of seeing the guy that she liked kiss her best friend.**

**"Alright. Thanks for coming." Trisha smiled at her and Kairi made her way to the door.**

**"Kairi please don't leave!" Emily ran up to her. Tidus, Wakka and Riku were there too. Sora and Selphie running up to them.**

**"Kairi what wrong?" Riku asked majorly concerned.**

**"J-just leave me alone okay!" Kairi blasted out. "I don't you or anyone!" She then started crying, forcing her jacket on and she opened the door. She looked back at Selphie. "You're right, you got what you wanted."**

**"Kairi..." Sora began but she was already out the door and walked home in the dark, sobbing her eyes out.**

**When she got home she felt low, lower than low, she wanted to sink below the ground. Her parents were asleep when she came home. **

**Crawling into bed, she cried herself to sleep, NOW she was hoping this was all a dream, but it wasn't.**

**WOW CLIFFHANGER! KIND OF. DON'T WORRY, THERE'S MORE TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. feelins of loneliness

**Here's chapter seven finally! Yeah you are probably wondering whats gonna happen between sora and kairi right? haha. read and find out. this chapter is kinda depressing but not really. just typical high school drama if you know what i mean. dont forget to review.**

**Chapter 7**

**Feelings of Loneliness**

**Kairi slept til noon the day after the party. It was a wild night. She then thought of Sora and it hurt just to even think about it. She was too tired. She just couldn't get up. So she decided not to. She heard her mother talking on the phone in the hallway.**

**"Yeah I know, Anne. Kairi's beat. She's still asleep. I'm starting to wonder if shes sick." **

**Her eyes felt swollen from all that crying last night. After a while Kairi drifted back to sleep, feeling rather depressed.**

**Sora was sitting by himself at the beach that day. Goofy and Donald were with him, which made him feel entertained every now and then. They were splashing themselves in the water.**

**"Sora! Its so hot!" Goofy called. "Come in!"**

**Sora couldn't even feel the heat. Kairi just flooded his mind. Donald ran over to him.**

**"Hello? Earth to Sora!" Donald knocked on his head.**

**"Sorry." Sora then snapped back to reality. "I just can't stop thinking about Kairi. You should've seen how upset she was."**

**"Well, have you tried calling her?" Goofy asked.**

**"No. I don't think she would wanna talk to anyone. especially me." Sora buried his face in his hands. "I'm such a jerk. Loser. Traitor."**

**"Oh don't put yerself down like that." Goofy told him. **

**"Goofy...you don't understand!" Sora told his friend, annoyed.**

**"Sure I do!" Goofy smiled triumphantly.**

**"Oh boy." Donald rolled his eyes.**

**Later on that day, he was sitting at home watching TV when he heard someone knocking at the door. It was Selphie and Tidus. Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to see Selphie but oh well.**

**"Sora! Have you heard from Kairi today?" Selphie asked as soon as she walked in the door. Sora shook his head.**

**"She won't talk to me! I tried calling her but once she found out it was me, she hung up! Talk about rude." Selphie complained.**

**Kairi actually did lay in bed that whole day and she slept 9 more hours and next thing she knew, she was up and ready for school the next day. **

**She was so glad to see Emily. She felt lonely without her other friends, but she felt like she really needed a break from them. She was still angry and upset about what happened that night. **

**The first two classes dragged on by, that day. They were doing so many worksheets and projects, Kairi wasn't sure if she had time for it all.**

**Kairi didnt eat lunch. She just sat a table by herself. She could see Sora and Selphie sitting together at a lunch table. Riku and Tidus weren't there. They were both talking and laughing. Kairi noticed that Selphie kept touching Sora's hand in a flirty way and Sora just smiled at her and never moved it away.**

**_GREAT! _Kairi thought furiously. feeling tears rise but didn't let them fall. _SELPHIE DID GET HER WISH AND NOW THEY PROBABLY ARE GOING OUT! Can my life get any worse_?**

**"Kairi?"**

**Someone said her name. She looked up and saw Riku and Tidus standing over her.**

**"What?" Kairi snapped. Then she softened. "Sorry. Hey guys."**

**"Do you wanna sit with us?" Riku asked her carefully.**

**Kairi shrugged. **

**"Seeing you sitting here by yourself is kind of wierd. You're usually always surrounded by friends." Tidus added.**

**Riku smiled. "Kai. I hate seeing you down like this."**

**Kairi smiled back. _Hey, I can handle it right? So what if Sora and Selphie, the two people whom i never want to see or speak to again is sitting at the same table. Its not Riku and Tidus I'm upset with. I'll just pretend they're not even there. _**

**Kairi got up and walked over to the table. **

**Sora and Selphie just stared at her when she got there. Sora gave her a confused look and Selphie looked like she was glaring at her. Kairi couldn't tell which. **

**Kairi only stared back to show that they weren't freaking her out. **

**"You know what would be fun?" Selphie said now ignoring Kairi. "To go mudsliding in the pouring rain."**

**Riku rolled his eyes. "Selphie we always do that."**

**"So. It'll still be fun." Selphie said happily. **

**Sora laughed. "Yeah you always freak out if you get dirty a lot."**

**Selphie flashed him a dirty look. "I do not!"**

**Sora wrapped his arms around her. "You know I'm kidding." **

**Selphie giggled and grabbed his hand and stroked it. "We're still getting married right?" She said in a joking matter.**

**"Oh yeah." Sora smiled at her.**

**Riku chuckled and turned to Kairi. "They've been pretending to be engaged for days."**

**Kairi rolled her eyes. "That's retarded." She mumbled angriliy. She stared down at the table. **

**"What did you Kai?" Selphie asked in kind of a sarcastic way. "I swore I heard you say something."**

**She folded her arms and smirked at her. Sora did nothing but stare at her with his blue eyes full question...and concern.**

**"I didnt say anything." Kairi muttered.**

**"Oh thats funny... I swear I heard you say thats retarded." Selphie said. **

**"Oh grow up Selphie." Kairi snapped.**

**"Whoa!" Selphie jumped back defensivley and she added innocently. "Looks like you have some serious attidue issues Kai. You should go get help." She moved closer to Sora and grabbed his hand. "My husband and I don't like little girls with attitude problems."**

**Kairi was now fuming. Her face was getting all red with anger and hurtful tears were pouring down her face. She sniffed and quickly wiped them away.**

**"Kai?" Sora asked quietly.**

**"I'm sorry I gotta go." Kairi quickly stood up and started to leave.**

**"Kai, where are you going?" Riku called out he was now concerned. **

**Tears were pouring down her face and she ran out of the cafeteria. Sora, Selphie, Riku and Tidus all watched her go.**

**"Good one Selphie." Tidus said to her.**

**"Okay so maybe I was a bit harsh." Selphie said crossing her arms and stuck her nose in the air.**

**DONT WORRY. THINGS WILL BE RIGHT AGAIN. I DONT WANT TO RUSH THIS STORY. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. whenever you need me

**Wow. Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy! this should be a good chapter dont worry.**

**sorry about the typos:S **

**don't worry its still a sorakairi story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Whenever you need me**

**The week of school dragged on slowly. Kairi avoided her friends all week. She**

**hasn't seen any of them that much at all, only a few passing glances in the hall,**

**but nothing more. Ever since the encounter in the cafetira a few days ago, she did her best to stay as far away from Sora and Selphie as possible and it worked. **

**She went straight home after school and did nothing but watch TV for a little**

**while. The phong rang and hour later. **

**"Riku!" Kairi asked as she picked up the receiver. **

**"Yeah we're all gonna hang out if you wanna join us." He told her. **

**"Well I don't know..." Kairi said hesitantly.**

**"Come on Kai."**

**"Okay fine." Kairi said. "I will." **

**Kairi hung up and she put on her favorite navy blue sweatshirt. She walked out the door and**

**met Riku, Tidus, and Wakka by the boat docks. Even Donald and Goofy were there. **

**Everyone else waved when she arrived.**

**"Is this everyone?" Riku asked.**

**"There's still Sora and Selphie." Donald said.**

**Soon the two came running up to them breathlessly.**

**"Sorry we're late. I asked Sora to wait for me while i finished my test." Selphie explained. She looked towards Kairi's direction and gave her a look saying _what are you doing here?_**

**Kairi ignored her. She stared at the ground, _this is going to be a long day.No sorry. Mid-afternoon._**

**"Look how still the water is!" Selphie squealed. She turned to Sora. "I bet you'd hate me if I pushed you in right now."**

**"Yeah I would." Sora told her.**

**Selphie giggled. "You're so cute Sora." **

**Kairi rolled her eyes but made sure that no one saw. She really didn't know why she was here.**

**She kind of didn't want to be, but it was Friday and she needed at least _something _to do. Emily was out of town and her parents were out too. She had no choice. She then felt a strange**

**pang of sadness swallow her whole. **

**Sora locked his eyes on her. _She's quiet. Not the Kairi she used to be. Kai...come back..._**

**They all ended up going to the park. Everyone talked and laughed. Kairi just stayed out, not feeling like talking. _Wow. I just don't feel like these are really my friends. They don't know me the way they used to, I don't know them. I don't feel comfortable with them anymore. It feels like I've known them for only a short time. _She thought. _Whats happened to me?_**

**Kairi quietly left. They wouldn't notice anyway. It was now dark. The moon was out and shining bright. The stars were extremely visible tonight. It seemed like forever just to walk to the dock. It was really warm. But her legs were chilled a little because she was wearing a skirt. The water was as smooth as glass. She sat down on the dock and let her legs drape over almost touching the water but not quite.**

**Tears ran down her face. Feelings of lonliness spread all over her. She sniffed. **

**"Kairi?" Someone said.**

**Kairi quickly wiped her tears away and gulped. Nervously she turned around and saw a figure standing there. It was dark and she couldn't tell who it was. When the figure got closer, she realized it was Sora.**

**"Oh...hi Sora." She said quietly. She eyed him suspicously. "Where are the others and Selphie?"**

**"Back at the park." Sora told her. "Where'd you go?"**

**"Right here." Kairi said flatly. She looked back at the water. She wiped her eyes again to stop another tear from rolling, hoping Sora didn't see, but he did.**

**Sora sat down next to her. "Kai I hate seeing you like this."**

**"Like how?" Kairi asked.**

**"You're really upset. What happened to the Kairi I used to know?" He asked her with concern in her eyes. When she didn't say anything he added, "I didn't want to kiss Selphie."**

**Kairi's eyes grew really wide. "I...uh.."**

**"Come on, Kai...when you saw us you fell apart!" Sora told her.**

**"So what if I did." Kairi said. "But I overreacted I know. Cuz I'm stupid and I'm a freak and a loser."**

**"Don't put yourself down. No one said that...you're awesome Kairi. Everyone likes you." Sora said. "Selphie and I aren't together. I promise." **

**"Okay...then what made you kiss her?" Kairi demanded.**

**"Truth or Dare and I shouldn't have done that anyway. It was kind of stupid of me." Sora said guiltily. **

**They both sat silently for a while. "I'm sorry Sora." Kairi said.**

**"For what?" Sora asked confused.**

**"For avoiding you and everything." Kairi put her head down. "I don't usually do that to my closest friends."**

**"I know. Its okay." Sora told her. "Kairi you don't know how much you mean to me."**

**Kairi looked at him. "You mean a lot to me too Sora."**

**He turned to face her. "Kai...you were the only one to help me change back from being a heartless. It was your touch."**

**"Of course Sora, I couldn't leave you. You gave up your heart just to save mine! That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kairi smiled.**

**Sora smiled at her. "I'll always be your friend Kairi."**

**Kairi smiled. "Right back atcha tiger."**

**Sora wrapped his arms around her. Kairi hugged him back. She felt butterflies all through her stomach. She really liked him. They practically expressed their feelings to each other. But they were still friends. **

**"Sora!" Someone called. "Kairi!"**

**They both let go.**

**The gang all ran over to them.**

**"They're over here guys!" Goofy called out.**

**"There you are!" Selphie said. "Come on. We're just about to walk around town."**

**Sora nodded and stood up. He helped Kairi up. "Where we going?"**

**"To get ice cream!" Donald said happily.**

**"Well then lets go." Riku said. **

**CHAPTER 9 IS COMING SOON!**


	9. I want you and your beautiful soul

Author's note:** Chapter 9 IS FINALLY HERE! sorry it took me a while.**

**whoever reads this should seriously review me! I really want to know how**

**I do so if you could review me that would be awesome! haha. here's chap 9!**

**Chapter 9**

**I Want You and Your Beautiful Soul**

**Sora and all of his friends walked around town. Selphie looked sluttier than usual, but she did look pretty. She had on a lot of eye shadow and mascara , she also had on a tiny skirt and a tight tank top, with a very light sweatshirt over it that was unzipped. Obviously she was trying to impress Sora, by flirting with him and trying to make moves on him.**

**But Sora knew better. He was only attracted to Kairi. Her sweet personality, her gorgeous face and NORMAL clothes and her gorgeous figure. He was just blown away by _natural _beauty. **

**_Its the way she makes me feel..._He thought as he admired her smiling face. She was talking and laughing with Donald and Goofy. **

**Selphie looked Sora's way and he saw that he was staring at Kairi. Feeling a twinge of jealousy, she walked up toward him. "Your ice cream's melting."**

**Sora's eyes bolted off of Kairi and turned to Selphie. "Right." He scratched his head uncomfortably. "You can have it." **

**"Wow. Its the way you look at her." Selphie said hoping he would take it as a joking matter. "You like her don't you?" She said in a teasing voice.**

**The uncomfortable feeling came back to him. He just shurgged. **

**"YOU DO!" She said in a surprised, teasing, disbelief AND anger tone.**

**Sora glared at her. "She's my friend Selphie! Mind your own buisness...and stay out of mine!" **

**"Whoa...sorrrrryyy." Selphie said rather defensively. "Touchy, touchy."**

**Sora signed. "I'm sorry Selphie. I'm just...I dont know."**

**"Lets go to the beach guys." Riku said already heading in that direction. Everyone followed him...with Sora walking slowly behind.**

**Kairi eyed him. She was wondering why he was so quiet. He's usually loud and talkative. When they finally reached the beach they started building another fire. It was faster because wood was nearby and Goofy was smart enough to bring matches. **

**They all sat around it on huge logs. Sora sat next to Kairi, with Selphie on the other side of him. Riku was standing on his log.**

**"Wow. Its the warmest night its been all year." Selphie observed.**

**"I'm lovin it! A hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. **

**Kairi started to shiver when the breeze blew. She did get cold easily. More breeze blew and she started to shiver even more. Sora moved a little closer to her, so she could be alittle warmer.**

**Kairi then stopped shivering. She turned to look at Sora. Who smiled at her that really hot smile of his. **

**"Lets go walk in the dark!" Tidus piped up. **

**"Yeah lets do it! In the woods!" Wakka smiled. "We can go up the path!"**

**"Lets go then." Riku said. Selphie and Donald were all running ahead. Sora started to follow. **

**"Gawrsh. The dark kinda freaks me out a bit." Goofy said chattering his teeth.**

**Kairi gulped. "I hate it." **

**"Well no use in staying here by ourselves. Goofy ran up ahead. Kairi followed slowly behind. It was dark and creepy. She felt scared and alone. She wanted to run up and catch up with them but she couldn't move. **

**She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped. She felt relived when she saw it was Sora. **

**"Forgot you were scared of the dark." Sora smiled at her. **

**Kairi gave him a playful punch. "I am not." She was definitly joking.**

**Kairi gave a little whimper when she thought she saw something in the woods. **

**"Kai its okay." Sora said. "Come on. Lets go find the others." Sora grabbed her hand and pulled her as they went onward.  
Darkness freaked her out more and more as Sora pulled her along. She squeeezed his hand, until it turned purple. **

**"Jeez Kai your gonna cut off my circulation." Sora said shaking his hand.**

**Kairi winced. "Sorry." **

**They finally caught up.**

**"This is the cave where people died in." Wakka grinned.**

**Kairi again grabbed Sora's hand. He meshed their fingers together, letting her know that everything was going to be alright. Kairi relaxed a little as they went in.**

**"Wow. This is amazing." Kairi let go of Sora's hand and looked around.**

**"Yeah it is." Tidus touched rock that was carved with drawings. He saw a drawing of a mermaid. "This is the legendary mermaid that was drawn a thousand years ago. Some say that it was really the drawing of the most beautiful maden to ever walk the earth."**

**"Just like Selphie." Riku joked. **

**Selphie just flipped her hair. "I know." She smiled and Kairi rolled her eyes. **

**"Lets go explore more!" Donald quacked. He already started heading deeper into the cave. **

**"Uh...I think I'll just stay here." Kairi said nervously. **

**"Oh come on Kai." Tidus told her. **

**"Yeah. It'll be awesome to see all the dead guys!" Wakka told her. **

**He and Tidus laughed. **

**Kairi glared at them. "Go ahead, I'll wait here." **

**Everyone shrugged and started to leave. Feeling hesitant of staying there in the dark by herself...she started to follow but then again...she didnt want to see those dead people. **

**Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed. **

**"Kairi relax its me." Sora said to her. **

**Kairi drew a breath of relief and leaned against a rock. **

**"You know, you shouldn't stay by yourself." Sora told her. "Its more dangerous to stay by yourself then to come with everyone else." **

**"I refuse to see those dead guys." Kairi said.**

**"Kai...lets go." Sora said gently. "You're not staying by youself." **

**Kairi folded her arms. "You're not my mother. **

**Sora raised his eyebrows and went up closer to her. He rested his forehead against her forehead. **

**"You're coming." He said softly. **

**"Fine." Kairi said even softer with a smile. **

**Sora wanted to kiss her. He really close to her face and they're lips almost touched when...**

**"Sora! where are you!" Selphie was calling.**

**Sora quickly drew away from Kairi. **

**"You coming?" Selphie said when they reached them.**

**"Yeah we're coming." Sora said. The three of them ran ahead to catch up to them. **

**It turned out that there were no dead guys, to Tidus and Wakka's disapointment. But they did find ancient drawings from people who lived on Destiny Islands a long time ago. They all headed home after that. **

**Selphie and Kairi walked home together. **

**"Wow Kai. I'm really sorry about everything." Selphie said. **

**"Me too." Kairi said. **

**"I'm not sure if I like Sora anymore." Selphie said. "I didnt mean to get all dramatic about everything.**

**"That's totally fine Selphie." Kairi smiled at her friend. **

**"You know. Tomorrow we should go shopping!" Selphie piped up. **

**"I'd love to really!" Kairi grinned happily. "But I can't. I'm doing something with my family tomorrow night. Next weekend we will."**

**They reached Kairi's driveway. "Well this my stop." She hugged her once again friend. **

**"Talk to you later. Call me tomorrow k?" Selphie told her.**

**"Okay." Kairi started up her driveway to her sleeping house. Took a reviving shower and went to bed. **

**Kairi finally woke up the next morning. It was a very sunny saturday. It was 10 and she was really glad to be home. She logged online to check her hotmail. **

**She was surprised to get an email from Sora.**

hey Kairi...I dont want this to seem weird for you...but I really wanna talk to you later about stuff...i know you said something about doing stuff with your family tonight...but serirously...can u come over?

sora

**Kairi gulped nervously. _What could this be about_?**

**She quickly got dressed and sprayed herself with Vanillia Fantasy so she would smell good like she always does. **

**She walked to Sora's house and went inside. **

**"Hey. Whats up?" Kairi asked nervously. **

**"Not here." Sora grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house. **

**They both headed to the beach. **

**"Kairi...I really really like you okay?" Sora blurted out.**

**Kairi remained speechless. "Sora..I dont under-"**

**"THERE'S NOTHIGN TO UNDERSTAND. I'VE BEEN HIDING THIS EVER SINCE I HIT PUBERTY!" Sora shouted as if she were stupid. **

**"Well I really like you too." Kairi said softly. **

**"Yeah...somehow I already knew that." Sora smiled. "But I don't wanna be anythign more than what we are you know? I still wanna be friends. Cuz it would be kind of weird if we started going out." **

**Kairi nodded. "I feel the same way. **

**"I just wanted to get that out." Sora smiled. Kairi laughed and gave him a hug.**

**"Sora...you're sweet 16 is soon." Kairi nudged him.**

**"Yeah in like two months." Sora smiled. **

**"Sora..."**

**"Yeah?" **

**"I love you..."**

**Sora smiled. "Right back atcha."**

**Sora pressed his lips against hers. That was when he felt her tongue go inside of his mouth. She tasted good. **

**"All right...I gotta go. I'll see you later." Kairi mumbled.**

**"See ya Kai." **

**then they both ran in the oppopsite direction.**

**YEAH I KNOW THAT WAS A WEIRD CHAPTER. TOO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
